


Не под лестницей — уже хорошо

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Friday, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Вижн хочет проверить теорию о приметах, но отвлекается.





	Не под лестницей — уже хорошо

Это случилось мрачным вечером тринадцатого числа. Как водится, в пятницу.

Вижн как раз вылил на чёрную кошку осколки зеркала из пустого ведра, проверяя, сработают ли приметы на нём, если он в них не верит, и тут вдруг заметил, что в малой столовой базы кто-то неавторизованный, свернувшись калачиком, спит у электрического камина. Отряхнув плюшевую кошку от стеклянных осколков, Вижн быстро поставил её обратно на полку, пока Ванда не вернулась и не обнаружила беспорядка, и незаметно просочился сквозь десяток стен и трёх агентов в направлении нарушителя.

Человек у камина так плотно свернулся, что лицо его Вижн разглядел только на голографической проекции, пробив по базе ДНК. Каким образом на базе ЩИТа оказался не имеющий должного допуска адвокат с Адской кухни, Вижн выяснить не смог, а будить сладко спящего человека ради пары вопросов приравнивалось создателем-Тони к пыткам, которые Женевская конвенция запрещала применять даже к военнопленным, не то что к обычным нарушителям.

Пока Вижн рассуждал, Франклин Нельсон поёжился во сне и попытался свернуться плотнее. Проведя быструю диагностику его состояния, Вижн включил камин и на всякий случай набросил на спящего край своего плаща. Пусть пятница-тринадцатое считается невезучим днём, Вижн намеревался сделать всё, чтобы Франклин Нельсон, проснувшись, посчитал, что ему повезло.


End file.
